Faces
by BiJane
Summary: My name is Rami. I just woke up with Snow Villiers. Set post-game. Contains slight spoilers and adult themes.
1. Hidden Affair

**Don't ask me where this idea came from. Just enjoy the fanfic!  
It might be a while before it's updated: I'm in the middle of something else too.**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters or settings. The only character I own is Rami. Contains bad language, but do you really blame her?  
**

I swayed gently to the music, trying to lose the world in the indistinct melody.

My name is Rami, I've got shoulder length black hair, and I'm told I'm quite slender. I don't normally frequent clubs like this, only when I need to take my thoughts off life. Which is why I probably looked out of place: all dressed up in red and black. Dark mascara was painted across my lashes, outlining a much paler green eye.

As I said, I'm not the sort to go out like this. Only when I have to.

"Hey there!" a voice tried to get my attention, just about audible over the pumping music. If you could call it music.

"Yeah?" I called back, not turning. I didn't want to look at the flashing lights: they hurt my eyes.

"You look uncomfortable" the voice joked. A tall, thick-set man in a trench coat walked past me, sitting down on a small stool the other side of my table. I couldn't see his face clearly; most of the club was in complete darkness. The flashing lights weren't enough to illuminate the room, especially when they were all focused around whatever was happening a dozen metres behind me.

"You don't come here often" the man decided

"Why, you a regular?" I half shouted to be heard over the music.

"Nah, you just look out of place"

"Is it that obvious?" I laughed

"Afraid so" the stranger responded. I made out is hair colour in a rare momentary beam of light: he was blonde, with a little stubble, and his hair growing down to just past his chin.

Why was he even talking to me? If it was so obvious I didn't belong here, couldn't he tell I was just trying to be alone?

"Come on" the man got up suddenly, grabbing my hand as he started to walk away.

"Hey!" I resisted, pulling my arm back, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"You want to fit in, don't you?"

"With this crowd? Um, no thanks" I pulled my hand back, taking a sip of my drink. I didn't know what it was: it was a pale red, and tasted good, slightly tangy and fruity.

"Why'd you come here then?" the long blonde haired stranger sat down again.

"To escape" I didn't feel like talking about it.

"That settles it" the man got up again. Did he get paid each time he stood up or something? "You have to blend in"

"I'm sure I said no"

"Come on, it'll be nothing. Just a dance" the man shrugged, grabbing my hand again.

"I'm not like that" I tried to pull my hand away

"I mean that literally: just a dance. Nothing more if you don't want to. Besides, if you don't come then I'll have to stay here and annoy you"

"I said no" I sighed, looking down into my swirling reddish drink.

"You keep sitting here and half the club will be coming after ya."

He had a point.

"I just want to be left alone" I sighed, taking another sip.

"You think they'll listen?"

"Fine" I groaned, draining my drink and getting up too, "One dance, that's it"

"Wouldn't ask for more" the man cracked a grin as he lead me through the flashing club.

()

I groaned slightly, opening my eyes before snapping them shut again. Too bright. My head was pounding. What had happened? I opened my eyes a crack, slowly, trying to see through the almost blinding light.

"_You're pretty good" the stranger grinned, pulling me closer. I giggled a little._

Ok, did I really want to remember? Maybe not.

I opened my eyes further, taking in the room. It was my house, that was a good start. I recognized the whitewashed walls and golden brown planks of the floor. Golden brown planks covered in…oh no.

"_You know I said just a dance?" the man whispered, resting his head on my shoulder. I was trembling a little, but I didn't really understand why. His hand moved lower down my back than was comfortable._

I stared down at the floor, seeing a huge white trench coat sprawled across it. _Shit_. That's the last time I'm drinking any alcohol. Well, it had to be the alcohol, I'm just not the kind of person who…

Something shifted behind me.

Ok, not good. Really, not good. Now what was I supposed to do, what was I supposed to say? What did people say at times like this anyway? I hadn't exactly had much practice.

The lump behind me moaned, sounding as if it was just waking up too. Ok, so he is still here. Great.

I shifted slightly, trying to move away from him. My mind was a blur. I couldn't quite remember what we'd done. Had we done anything? Oh, don't be naïve Rami, you don't wake up in bed with a guy, with his coat on the floor, and probably with the rest of his clothes on the other side of the bed, without having done something.

And he was…shit. I didn't even know his name. I am _not _like this. I don't jump into bed with random guys, I just don't. I blame the alcohol. _Shit_.

Then again, maybe it was the stress. We'd just moved down to Pulse, that's bound to affect you somehow. Most of us had lost nearly everything: ok, the Fall happened a year or so ago, but coupled with recent events… And alcohol…

I scanned the floor, trying to figure out a way out of this. Was there even a way out of this full stop?

I frowned; there was a small card on the floor. It'd probably slipped out of the trench coat's pocket. Just within reach. Inhaling slowly, I reached down, trying not to rouse the stranger behind me any more. Slowly, I pulled the card across the floor, before pinching and bringing it up.

It was an ID, something the Sanctum had come up with. The cards let them keep count of who was still around, just in case there were any unforeseen problems with living on Pulse.

In the top left corner, there was a picture of the man: he'd taken off the bandanna-hat thing he'd been wearing yesterday for the photo, so I could see his pale blonde hair clearly. He had blue eyes.

Bored, I skimmed through the text on the right. Age: 23. Hometown: New Bodhum. Height: 200cm. Right handed. Status:-

The complete and utter bastard.

Status: married.

I quickly looked beneath his portrait, reading his name. Snow Villiers.

I reread the card, just to double check it wasn't a mistake. It didn't look like one, and that picture definitely showed him.

I elbowed Snow hard, twice, until his eyes flew open and he leapt back, getting off the bed.

"Get dressed, and get out" I tried to contain my anger as I turned to face him, keeping myself covered under the duvet.

"Rami…" Snow spoke, as if trying to make excuses.

"Get dressed, and get out" I repeated, watching him pull his outer clothes on.

"What is-"

"I refuse to be some casual affair" I interrupted him.

"Ah" he tensed slightly, walking around the foot of his bed to get his coat. "I can explain-"

"Get the fuck out!" I shouted, anger surging through me. I've had enough of cheating boyfriends, let alone husbands.

Slightly taken aback by my fury, Snow stepped back, leaving the room. I heard him walk out the door.

Good riddance.

I panted slightly, trying to calm myself down. Come to think of it, he had been wearing a necklace. I thought it was just jewellery, not an engagement pendant.

That's the last time I go to a club. Ever.

That's when I looked down and realized his ID card was lying on the ground.

I picked it up, not sure whether I meant to give it back to the bastard or not, when I saw the other side. Like many people I knew, he'd scrawled several phone numbers along the plain white back of the card.

Well, revenge and a service in one go.

I don't know if it was residual anger or what, but I felt the need to hurt this 'Snow'. Not physically, but he still deserved something. And with these numbers, well, I could tell the truth. Tell them what he'd done. It would hurt at the time but I knew, if I was his wife, I'd want to know.

I dialled the first number on the back of the card, with my mobile phone, in my bedside cabinet drawer, reading the name.

"Hello?" a high, kind voice spoke through my mobile. I felt a pang of guilt for the pain I was going to cause her.

"Hello, my name is Rami. Is this Serah Villiers?"

"Yes" she sounded confused.

"Please, don't hang up. I need to tell you something about your husband."

()

Far, far away, in a field just outside of New Bodhum, a blonde, long haired man with blue eyes, black gloves, a black bandanna, and a white trench coat woke up, head pounding. His memory wasn't clear, but he felt like he'd been knocked out. Judging by the position of the Sun, it looked like he'd been out there all night.


	2. Fade Away

**Add a couple of familiar characters and a dash of mystery to get part 2 of Faces. I've got a really clear picture of Rami in my head, so this was a lot easier to write and is unfortunately distracting me from my other project.  
I am now naming every chapter after a Kim Petras song. Two or three more chapters altogether. **

"What is this?" Serah spoke surprisingly calmly through the phone. She was taking it better than I though, considering I'd just said her husband had spent the night with me.

"I told you. I'm sorry" I said. My anger at Snow had left me now, and I just felt sad. I didn't want to do this.

"I don't know who you are or what you're trying to do, but I trust my husband"

I tried to speak, but a lone beep rolled through the phone, signalling a disconnection.

Damn. I was just trying to help. Well, kind of help. Did it count as help if it hurt?

She had to know. I didn't know what possessed me, I just felt the urge to tell someone.

Yeah, right, what was I going to say? Hello, you know your friend, Snow? Well, he's a cheating bastard. That wouldn't exactly work.

I flipped the ID over again, reading it. Next number: labelled 'sis'. He had a sister? I didn't know anything about the guy, why the hell did I sleep with him?

"Hello?" I said, after dialling the next number.

"Hello, who is this?" a slightly irritated voice said

"This is Rami, you don't know me. Is this Snow Villiers's sister?"

"That's just what he calls me. So, Rami, why are you calling?"

"It's about Snow, he…he calls you his sister?" I was curious and really, I was feeling guilty for having to tell them the truth about Snow. Don't get me wrong, Snow deserved it, but his family didn't.

"He's married to my sister. Look, what do you want?"

"Serah's sister" I murmured, stalling slightly. I rested my face in my palm. What would my words do to her?

"What is it? I'm going to hang up if you don't get to the point soon"

"I…damn. It's easier in your head. At a guess, Snow never came home last night"

"What are you trying to say? He told us he was out hunting the creature that's supposed to be circling New Bodhum. It's what he does"

"Of course he said something" I whispered, hating myself. Why would she trust me, a stranger, over Snow?

"Get to the point already"

"He…he didn't come home because" I inhaled, trying to get up the courage, "he was, he…" I sighed, taking a breath again and biting the bullet, "He was in my bed"

There was silence from the other end of the phone.

"Please say you didn't hang up" I said, feeling the idiocy of the phrase.

"Still here. What's the punch-line?"

"There isn't one. I'm…I'm sorry" Shit, she didn't believe me either.

"Any proof?" she seemed calm too. Guess it must run in families.

"I got your number"

"So?"

"He left his ID card. You talk to him if he gets back, ask to see his card. He won't have it"

"Yeah, right."

"It's true" I sighed, flipping the card over and over in my hand. "By the way, what's Estheim?"

"Huh?"

"It says it on the back of his card, sideways. No phone number"

"It's a friend's surname"

"The only Estheim I know is Governor Bartholomew Estheim" I chuckled

"Mm" Serah's sister muttered, distractedly. I heard a tapping from her end of the line.

"You know the Governor?" I asked. What had I stumbled into?

"I know his son" Serah's sister muttered, still distracted. There was a moment's silence, a beep, and a click.

She swore from the other end of the phone.

"What is it?" I asked, curious, trying to distract myself from the embarrassment and guilt I felt.

"It's his Pulse-Net password."

"I told you I had his ID" I sighed.

"I know…poor Serah"

"I'm sorry" I closed my eyes, hanging up with those words. I couldn't bear any more challenges or tears. The last hours had completely changed who I was: I didn't sleep with strangers, and I didn't cause people pain. I was more often the victim.

At last, I got up, quickly getting dressed. I wore the same as normal: white top to my elbows, close-fitting black bottoms, crimson ribbon over the right of my head, beige/brown fingerless leather gloves, and a plain gold coloured bracelet on one arm. It beats lipstick and short skirts, like last night. I'm burning every short skirt I have.

I applied a thin layer of concealer, more than I usually wore, as if I was trying to hide myself completely.

Next, I had a shower, frantically scrubbing, trying to remove all trace of Snow's touch.

And now…hm, not much. Since the Fall, money was scarce. The big businesses, normally run by fal'Cie, couldn't pay as many people. I was one of the lucky ones, employed. Like everyone I was connected to the Pulse-Net, a network that let us send messages and images to each other, and I'd sent my latest sketches (that's me, I'm an architect) to my boss via the Pulse-Net, and couldn't do a thing without a response.

Well, I could do a little. Still not leaving my bedroom, I fitted a blank sheet of paper onto a smooth wooden stand, and took a pencil to draw a few light lines. One at the bottom, one curving along the top, a few in between, and there's the outline of a house. Because of our budget it'd be best to draw an extra line, flattening the roof. Might not be pretty, but we'd work on jazzing up New Cocoon once there was enough room to house everyone.

Ring.

I put down the pencil, getting to my feet and stretching. I'd been drawing for the better part of an hour. Ring. That was the doorbell again. I walked out of the bedroom and down the hall, and turned the door handle. It opened to reveal, standing in the doorway, Snow Villiers.

I slammed the door shut. His foot jammed into the frame, stopping the door shutting.

"Big feet" I muttered, pushing harder, "Guess it's not true what they say" I stomped on his foot, wishing I was wearing heels, as he forced an arm through the crack in the doorframe and pushed it open further.

"Look, do you mind telling me what it is you're trying to pull?" Snow said, succeeding in fully opening the door. I ran back across the hall. I didn't trust him one bit.

"Stay back!" I cried, edging away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he threw his hands up in the air, exasperated, "I just want to know what you're trying to achieve"

"I'm trying to tell your wife the truth" I snapped, keeping away from him, "Don't like it? Should've thought of that earlier then"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a clue what you're on about"

"Yeah, right. And I suppose it was your identical twin in here this morning. How could you find my flipping house unless you've already been here?" I moved back as Snow moved through the hall. Cautious, I shut every door. I didn't trust him. For obvious reasons.

"I found your number by tracing your calls: I've got friends in the Cavalry. I'm not staying quiet when someone's saying I'm having an affair"

"Right, you're trying to convince me you weren't here? I'm not blind"

"I wasn't even in New Bodhum until an hour ago!" Snow half shouted, "And I love my wife. What game are you playing?"

"Right, you were hunting some monster, that's what your 'sis' said" I couldn't keep the scepticism out of my voice. Then again, I didn't really want to.

"You spoke to Lightning? I'm gonna be in for it" Snow interjected

"I really don't give a damn. You expect me to believe this just magically popped into my house and I dreamed the whole thing?" I took his ID out of my pocket.

"That's- that's my ID" Snow gasped.

"Well done genius. It's perfectly natural it would appear in my house if you'd never been here, huh?"

"I lost that outside the city. Got knocked out by the creature I was hunting, I woke up without the ID. I thought I'd lost it, but someone could have stolen it"

"Of course, your identical twin stole your ID card. Perfectly normal. Pull the other one"

"I know I wasn't here last night, so I don't know what you're obsessing over" he shrugged

"I'll tell you what I'm obsessing over. You lying. I actually have a little thing called a memory. And do you ever change that coat?"

"What is this about?" Snow sighed, looking around my house. I tensed, hoping he wasn't going to try and steal anything: I wouldn't put it past him.

"Is it money?" he asked, taking a wallet out of his jacket, "Are you trying to blackmail me for cash? Your place looks a bit bare, so-"

The bastard was trying to pay me off!

"Get out" I said, voice quieter than before. Snow tilted his head. "Get out!" I shouted for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to-"

"You're sorry? Bit late now. I'll tell you why my place is bare. The day before yesterday my boyfriend ran off with some slut he picked up in who-knows-where, and used the house key I gave him to steal almost everything I have. So if you think I'm going to forgive another cheater, then you've had a wasted journey. So get out"

Snow took a step back, surprised by the venom in my voice. Venom? Now there's an idea.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you're doing this" Snow was nearer to the door now, but still resisting

"Weren't you listening? I'm not letting you off just because you've got good taste in who you have an affair with"

"I didn't have an affair!" Snow shouted, "I love Serah"

"We've been here before. How the hell do you think I'd fall for that? I didn't dream up an ID"

"That's what I don't understand" Snow admitted, "To get the ID then you must have been planning this for a while, and I can't see any motive for-"

"I told you to get out. If you think you can convince me it never happened, then you're in for a surprise. And no, you're not getting your ID, this is my evidence, which Serah would be interested to learn about"

"I'm only asking why-"

"Shut up and get out. I know what happened, so if you're trying to convince me it's false you're doing a rubbish job. Name one innocent person who tries to buy someone off. No, don't answer, just get out" I pointed at the door, straightening my back.

"You're trying to wreck my marriage. I'm not going to be quiet and let you" Snow stared right into my eyes, and the funny thing was, as much as I was repulsed by his gaze, I could believe him. He seemed to honestly love his wife.

Don't be fooled Rami. Your ex said the same; he sure turned out to be trustworthy.

"Fine, let's compromise" I spoke, "Either get out or answer one question"

"Ok"

"What's the name of this supposed monster you were hunting?"

"I…ah"

"Thought so."

"It's not like that" he protested, "I don't know if it's really out there, or if it survived. There were a few sightings, and Lightning is suspicious. I was just checking"

"So…you were out hunting something that wasn't real, with your ID being taken by your identical twin. Need I say it?"

"Get out" Snow sighed

"Good plan. Try going before the Guardian Corps get here" I lifted my right arm, showing him my glimmering gold bracelet. "It's an alarm. They're on their way" I bluffed. It was just a pretty bracelet, but I was willing to do anything to get rid of this guy around now.

"Hey, watch it, isn't that going too far?"

"In my book, a married fan of drunken sex with strangers forcing their way into my house is plenty of reason. Tick tock" I shook my wrist, as if to make a point.

A few people did have alarm bracelets. I wasn't one of them, I used to, but it also got stolen by my cheating ex.

"I just-"

"Get out" I interrupted him again.

"I love Serah, remember that" he spoke quickly, jamming the words in before I could stop him. Then he turned and, shaken slightly, walked straight out of the door.

Good riddance again. Hopefully for much longer than last time.

I rubbed my eyes and straightened my hair, trying to get back into my normal routine.

Ring,

Another caller? Why was I so popular today? Well, was popular really the right word?

I took another step across the hall, opening the door. Standing there again was Snow.

I slammed the door again, but this time he thrust his arm into the gap, holding a small, pal, sized paper envelope. I took it from him. He withdrew his arm, letting me close the door.

That was odd.

Shrugging, I opened the thin envelope, taking out a paper card the size of an ID. It was plain, except for a row of text followed by a phone number.

_Want a repeat of last night? Call me._

I threw the door open again, looking out onto the street, ready to demand he told me what the hell his perverted mind was thinking, but as I stared out onto the street, he'd already left.


	3. Time

**Sorry it took so long for this update. I'm working on another fanfic and it's too hot here...  
_Slight _cliffhanger this time. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't, but believe it or not I was always planning for it.  
Not too many more chapters. Partly due to the natural conclusion being reached soon, and partly because I'm running out of Kim Petras songs to name the chapters after. **

And a line…there. I finished the next drawing. Well, maybe I was being a bit of a cheapskate. Quickly, I sketched another window into the side; the room would have virtually no natural light otherwise. If I had to, I'd pay for that myself. Everyone had a low budget nowadays.

Now what? I sat back, sighing. Let's see: plenty of houses drawn out, door barricaded to stop any more unwanted visitors, sheets on bed thrown out and mattress cleaned, and that card Snow gave me kept solely for more evidence against the bastard. I felt a wave of rage each time I looked at it, but I also felt confusion: why did he spend ages trying to convince me he wasn't here (Does he think I'm blind?) before giving me a card with his phone number and asking for a repeat of the affair.

Ok, this was pretty boring. Normally I had more to do, but with no response yet from my boss, my activities were limited.

Well, there was one thing I had yet to try my hand at. I'd been complimented for my drawn schematics, and there was a natural follow-up to that: general drawing. I took a new, plain sheet of paper, clearing the stand, before straightening the surface.

Now, what to draw… I lifted a pencil, lightly balancing it on two curled fingers. There was no real inspiration of objects around me, so imagination would probably be best, or memory maybe. I wasn't going to start of my exploration of art with still life: I like a challenge. An apple was just dull.

A slice of life: perfect thought. Nice so far Rami, but a bit more specificity wouldn't go amiss. Come on. Well, if it was life I was looking for then was there any place to draw inspiration from other than Cocoon?

Don't get me wrong, life on Pulse is nice enough, it just lacks the charm, the feeling of Cocoon.

The last night of sanity: Bodhum. I was one of the lucky ones; I was visiting there just for the fireworks, and I left before the Sanctum began the Purge. Could have been worse.

The fireworks, now that was an image I wanted to remember. Why hadn't I done it before?

Smiling at the memory, half nostalgic, I sketched the huge sphere, standing out against the night sky. Oh, I wish I could go back. The soft ripples of the water, illuminated by light of every possible shade, shining like stars in the sky. Spectacular, wonderful, beautiful, any number of words.

There's the outline, now for the fireworks.

I remembered a red one, soaring like a bird, practically shaped like one too. Then there was the cerulean burst, like a clear sky, and the crystal clear jade spark shooting far above the others. Amazing…

Ring.

Damn, there goes the mood. I sighed, putting the pencil down. Another caller: if it was snow again I will not be held responsible for my actions.

In the hall, one of my few chairs was on its side, keeping the front door shut. I wasn't taking any chances. Cautiously stepping over it, I opened the door a crack. My eyes met pinkish hair: definitely not Snow.

I lifted the chair, standing it up neatly before opening the door, welcoming this newcomer.

"Rami?" she asked, questioning yet businesslike.

"That's me" I nodded. Her voice was familiar.

"I'm Lightning, Serah's sister, we spoke on the phone"

"Oh, hello" I nodded, stepping back, "Want to come in, or aren't you staying long?"

"I could be a while" Lightning conceded, entering my house. I shut the door behind her, quickly stepping back from her and walking into my bedroom.

"Do you take everyone in here?" Lightning muttered dryly

"No!" I responded indignantly, "I'm not going to a club again. The rest of my house is just empty rooms, most of my things got stolen by an ex" I gestured for her to sit on a seat near the bed. I wasn't inviting anyone except me to go near the bed for a while.

"No wonder you're so angry at Snow" she sat down.

"Did you hit him for me?" I asked, suddenly keen, as I too sat down, dragging my drawing-chair across the room.

"Of course" she gave a snort of laughter at some joke only she understood.

"Well" I began after a few moments passed, "What did you come here for? Need someone to hold him down, or just an extra pair of hands?"

"You really don't like him" she observed

"No way. I hate cheaters. Remember what I said about my ex? He went out with some slut he picked up a few weeks after we started seeing each other. I let it slide: you have to forgive people sometimes. The next month he was out every other night, from what I heard he was getting very acquainted with the red light district. A week ago I got a phone call from his latest flame: she'd been seeing my boyfriend for months, and only just found out about me. She told me about him, and told me about his third fling. That third woman was the one who convinced him to leave me. He wasn't just cheating on me; he had at least two others whenever I was tied up for a minute. He ran out on me, with practically all I own, days ago. If you think I'm going let any other two-timer get away with what one did to me, then you've got another thing coming"

Lightning looked at me, making sure my rant was over. I rambled on, so sue me, we all need to let off steam sometime.

"Snow picked the wrong girl" Lightning sounded almost admiringly.

"For him, any girl's the wrong girl"

"Especially my sister" she muttered, barely audible. I guess she didn't expect me to reply.

There was a few moments' silence.

"So, why'd you actually come here?" I asked

"That could take some explaining" she sighed. "It might not be him"

"You too?" I rolled my eyes, disbelievingly. "You said you hit him. Why do that if he wasn't guilty?"

"He's marrying my sister. I don't need a reason" her hand clenched on the arm of her chair.

"He gave me his calling card. You can't tell me he wasn't guilty"

"Huh?" Lightning frowned, turning to me.

"Earlier today, Snow came around. Spent a few minutes trying to convince me he was never here, before blowing his own point out of the water by coming back and giving me his number" I got up, walking over to my drawing table. I knelt down, opening the drawers. Inside the top one…ah, I took the card Snow had given me out.

"He gave me this" I walked quickly, confidently, back over to Lightning.

"A repeat of last night" Lightning read the card aloud. "I see what you mean" she looked up at me for a brief second before peering back at the card. She frowned. "Well, it's not Snow, I can tell you that much. That's not his number"

I took the card from her, glancing at the number.

"He's probably got another phone" I shrugged

"If he has, I haven't seen it"

"If he's having affairs, then he wouldn't exactly want you to see it"

Lightning sighed. I looked at the card, holding it between two fingers. Small, white, laminated, simple black script. Anyone could make it in theory, but not anyone could look exactly like Snow Villiers.

I got up for a moment, getting Snow's ID card from a different drawer.

"Anyone could make that invite, no-one could make this" I threw the card over to Lightning. She caught it in one hand, examining it before taking an object out os a pouch around her waist.

"Wait, what're you doing?" I rushed across the room

"I'm in the Guardian Corps. If we need to identify anyone, we just find whatever ID they have on them and scan it with this." She pressed the black cube device to the top of the ID card. "Should see if it's a forgery."

A few seconds passed, before the cube beeped, and a green light flashed on.

"It's genuine" she threw the card back at me. "Could still be stolen though"

"Yeah, stolen by his identical twin. Seriously? The person who had it looks exactly like him"

"Suppose so" Lightning brushed a little of her pinkish hair back, "But he told me what happened last night. He was out hunting a creature, one I told him about. He said it knocked him out, so anyone could steal his ID card in that time"

"Yes, very likely. His twin just happened to stumble onto him when he was unconscious and just happened to steal his card, and just happened to sleep with the first, very angry, woman he could find just to annoy Snow. Why didn't I see it before?"

"You don't seem like the type for casual sex" Lightning's change of subject caught me off guard. She seemed to have thought of something.

"I'm not, alcohol is. Any reason why you're asking?"

"Well, doesn't it seem odd to you that he'd just pick the one person who'd be the angriest at being used?"

"You assume it's the first time."

"Maybe" Lightning mused. A few more silent seconds passed. "Can I have a look at the card again?"

I threw the ID card over.

"No, not this card" she tossed it back, "The other one, with the number"

"Why?" I frowned, twirling that card through my fingers.

"Guardian Corps privileges. I was going to see who the number was registered to"

"Oh, there's an easy way to do that" I rolled my eyes, taking out my mobile, flicking it onto speakerphone and dialling.

I put a finger over my lips, gesturing for Lightning to be quiet.

"Hello?" I said, putting the phone on the edge of my bed so the noise it emitted could be heard by both Lightning and I.

"Hey there" Snow's cocky voice sounded

"Is this Snow Villiers?"

"Rami? That you? Of course it's me. You want a repeat performance?"

"Kind of" my mind whirled, trying to make up a hasty excuse before a brainwave hit me. "Can I see you at six, at the Cavalry Memorial?"

"Sure, I'll be there" we could practically hear him wink. "Wear something sexy" he hung up after those last words.

I looked pointedly at Lightning, taking the phone and putting it back in my pocket.

"It did sound like him" she conceded. "I still want to scan the number"

"Feel free. We just found out who uses it" I rolled my eyes, spinning the card in my fingers before throwing it over to her.

A minute or so passed as she hit the numbers into the black cube.

"Is there anything that thing doesn't do?" I commented. I mean, com eon! She'd scanned an ID, seen who it belonged to, seen if it was forged, any now it was tracking a phone number.

"It doesn't do too much. Just sends a question back to HQ, they answer it" she stared at a slightly reflective part of the cube, just above an area where I could make out a faded grey keyboard.

Beep.

"It's a fake" she concluded, seeming slightly shaken as the answer came through, getting ready to put the cube away

"Hey, what do you mean? You can't dismiss everything because of one number"

"Yes I can" she got up.

"Could you at least tell me who the number belonged to?"

"I don't know, it's registered under a fake name"

"Right, because someone who has an affair is going to be truthful" I scoffed, "Besides, how do you even know it's a false name?"

"Because I don't believe in coincidence" she paused in the motion of putting the cube in her pocket. Backtracking quickly, she moved it back in front of her eyes, reread the name, and gave the cube to me.

I looked at the reflective black surface. In bold, clear white letters was the name, presumably of whoever had registered the phone.

"That name sounds familiar" I murmured.

"It should" Lightning sounded annoyed, "You were all but worshipping him a few months ago"

I frowned, trying to figure out what she meant. Back on Cocoon evidently, something there, but I'd forgotten a lot of life there. Partly because it was too painful, and partly because…damn, it was like picking up sand.

"You don't remember him" Lightning abruptly spoke. "He always good with smoke and mirrors. Probably did something to your mind, which also explains why you slept with him"

"My mind is just fine, thank you" I rolled my eyes, exasperated. Was it so hard to accept that I was right?

"We've seen him on Pulse. Snow took a picture, and there are plenty more eyewitnesses. We thought he died, but we thought the same twice before. No doubt another illusion, probably another damn owl"

"What are you talking about?" I half shouted, getting annoyed.

"Look at this" Lightning sighed, taking a sheet of paper out of her pocket. It said 'Have you seen this man?' in bold letters at the top, and in the middle was a picture of an old man in a white and lilac robe, blurred, leaping eerily nimbly over Pulsian ground.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but in what universe does that have any resemblance to Snow? Unless Snow's secretly a hundred and something, of course"

"Look at him. Remember who he is?" she interrupted, angry herself

"Of course, the-"

"Remember his name" she interjected again

"G-"

"Remember who registered the phone"

"Yeah…" I muttered, thinking. Oh, _shit_.

"Figured it out then" Lightning rolled her eyes.

"He still looks nothing like Snow"

"He looks like an old man who died on Cocoon, and yet he's leaping like a teenager across Gran Pulse. I also saw him look and sound just like my sister. Illusions. He does a lot of them"

"No human could-"

"He's not human. He was once the Primarch of Cocoon, Galenth Dysley. He's really a fal'Cie called Barthendelus who has a grudge against me, Snow, Serah, and the Governor's son. He was also the one who tried to help bring Cocoon down as a sacrifice. And you've got a date with him in two hours, at six."

And the strange thing was, it all added up.

What the _hell _had I gotten myself into?


	4. Die For You

**Here's the last part. Italics are flashbacks.  
Enjoy!  
**

6:15. Quarter of an hour after my 'date' with the fal'Cie ex-Primarch. The Sun was setting, but I didn't feel cold. I didn't feel…anything.

"_You're a lot of things" I sighed, "And convincing is one of them. How the hell are we meant to defeat a fal'Cie?"_

"_I wish I knew" Lightning seemed almost reluctant to reveal a weakness, "We tried before. Three times, he always survived."_

Time was passing. I felt tired, I knew I was about to sleep. Sleep for how long? I didn't know. It wasn't the first time I'd contemplated sleeping forever, but it was the only time the decision actually had any merit behind it. And it seemed I didn't have a choice now: the deed was done. It felt like a storybook, only I was among the characters.

"_I have to actually do something, for once" I shouted to no one in particular. An hour and a half until 'Snow'. But was there anything I could do that would achieve anything? Lightning said she'd tried to kill Barthendelus three times, when she was a l'Cie. I wasn't even that. What could I do?_

Psychiatrists had diagnosed me with depression of some technical variety after my ex first started cheating. A few suicidal thoughts, and a tendency to fly off the handle at some things. I'd loved him, and he'd cheated, again and again. I was just a toy to him.

_I drew a few more lines on my sketch of the Bodhum fireworks, but my heart wasn't really in it. There had to be some way I could help, rather than counting down the last hour and a quarter until the fal'Cie. How ironic: fal'Cie. Here I was, drawing the fireworks of days before the fal'Cie that had started all this was discovered. _

The psychiatrist had recommended I try something happy and cheerful, when he permanently broke up with me. Something bustling with life, maybe try getting back into the spirit of things. The shrink mentioned a club. Well, we all know how that turned out.

_The l'Cie had failed to defeat the foe I was up against in seventy minutes. They had fought and survived three times even with l'Cie magic. I was a normal human. What hope did I have?_

I was about to fall asleep, I could feel it. A long, long slumber. It was almost 6:30. And people were pointing and staring, movements clear, but silent, as if on the other side of a sheet of glass.

_The fal'Cie had been out in the wilderness for the months since the Fall. If it was from Cocoon, then no doubt the Pulse natives were annoyed with it. Maybe that was a chance. _

Dysley/Snow looked pretty intimidating in its fal'Cie form. Snarling, _huge _heads. I'm not ashamed to admit it: I was terrified.

_Just over an hour until the 'date'. Well, better get this over with. I took one, long step out of the city, hoping. _

All I'd said was that I knew who he was. He was the fal'Cie Primarch. It got angry with me, if I knew, it meant Lightning knew, I could practically hear it think. So its attempt to break up the families, Snow, Serah and Lightning, wouldn't work.

_It was done. Many hated the ex-Primarch, not surprising. It was easy to find the means. I just hoped it hadn't lied. _

I wondered if I would've been able to do this if I wasn't already depressed. The shrink had said I was suicidal and, yes, I controlled it well enough in day to day life, but maybe that buried instinct was what made the difference.

_I looked up at Cocoon, smiling. A lesson to be learnt. With three quarters of an hour to go. _

Barthendelus was still now. I had no doubt it was furious, that it wanted to shriek, scream, tear down the whole city, the whole world. But I refused to let it. Not now. Not ever.

_Well, I'd better look the part. Trick the fal'Cie. Lines of mascara, a bit of concealer, lipstick, and hair tied back. Going out with a bang. _

They were still pointing and staring. The denizens of New Cocoon. I imagined it was quite a sight. Were they scared or relieved?

"_Hey there?" the sickening grin of the fal'Cie Snow caught my attention. His hand wondered a bit lower than it should. I didn't smack it out the way, not yet. I had to be careful. _

I looked around, anxious. It was almost time for me to sleep. Just…

"_I know who you are" I revelled in speaking the words, and seeing the momentary fear dancing across Snow's face. At last; now I had the upper hand. _

Snow, Lightning and another woman with pink hair and a long pigtail came into view. Was that Serah? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

_The true fal'Cie Barthendelus stood in front of me, seconds after I detailed my revelation. But now I was sure. "Just one touch" I whispered, jumping and planting my hand on his central face, over his mouth, as if telling him to be quiet. _

Lightning stopped right in front of me, mouth moving soundlessly. Well, I couldn't hear anything. I could read her lips though, just about. "I can't believe she…"

_A flicker of fear passed though Barthendelus as his eyes caught my neck. My hand and my neck were glowing, shining with an unearthly light. The fal'Cie wailed, most likely in fear, as he focused on my collar bone and the pattern on it. Or rather, the brand on it. The l'Cie brand on it. _

Snow stood in front of me. I stood there, arms stretched out either side of me, like a barrier, holding Barthendelus back. But I wasn't just a normal barrier, no.

_I had left the city to find a fal'Cie, and I had. I had the Focus to do just one thing: get revenge. I just had to simply touch Barthendelus. One touch. _

I stood there, soulless crystal eyes as, in crystal sleep, I gazed out. Barthendelus was behind me, constrained hopefully eternally by a shell of crystal. My crystal.

I _really _hate two-timers.

"Please say you can hear me" I murmured, well, tried to murmur. I was crystal and all, but it felt the same as normal speech. I was just so unbearably tired. Probably why it was called crystal sleep: eventually, I would really sleep. Maybe dream. But for a few moments, I was alive. Able to talk, hopefully. Able to beg forgiveness for what I'd said to Snow, for what I might've done to Serah, and to apologize to Lightning for not believing her. Oh, and to give her my drawing. I think she liked the fireworks. A pity it'll remain unfinished.

"Rami" Snow muttered. I was slightly taken aback that I could actually hear him this time.

"I'm sorry, Snow, I'm sorry" I spoke quickly, madly. Please hear me, oh, please hear me.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Snow.

"Rami?" he said again, almost curious this time.

"You can hear me!" the phrase came out in a gabled mess, "Oh thank you. Please, I'm sorry, remember that. I didn't know it was…well, you know."

"It's not your fault, don't worry" Snow sounded as if he was chuckling, though his voice was sombre.

Lightning and Serah looked at him oddly. He pointed towards me, silent, from where they stood a few metres in front of me. I didn't care about the rest of the crowd: I didn't know them, they didn't know me. I didn't have anything to say to them, I only had to speak to the three.

"Serah" I murmured. She staggered back slightly, confirming my guess as to who she was. "Sorry for what I tried to do, you look happy together."

"It's alright" her voice sounded like a breath of fresh air. I smiled softly: forgiven, that was a good start. She was kinder than she'd sounded on the phone, then again that was hardly surprising. The situation was somewhat better.

"Thank you"

I looked towards the person on the right: Lightning.

"Looks like the fourth time's the charm" I laughed

"I'm sorry you had to-"

"Don't be. I wasn't living for much anyway, but this way I die for a lot. And shouldn't I be the one apologizing?"

"You don't have to. It wasn't your fault, it was his" I couldn't tell if she was talking about Barthendelus or Snow.

"Thanks. Don't forget me, please, any of you" I was struggling to stay awake by now.

"We won't" Lightning muttered, voice quiet.

Well, I suppose a huge hunk of crystal with a fal'Cie inside wasn't exactly easy to forget.

"By the way, Lighting" I caught her attention, "There's a drawing in my house, you probably saw it. It's yours, use those 'Guardian Corps privileges' to get it, huh?"

"Got it" she nodded.

Well, that was that. Last will, check. Well, she's helped me I suppose. She deserved something, and I didn't have much. The sketch would have to do.

"Bye" I spoke softly, feeling tiredness wash over me. Not…yet. I wouldn't sleep just yet.

"Bye Rami" Snow muttered. I wish I had time to know him better-admittedly I didn't want to know him as well as I had the imposter, but still. He seemed like a nice guy, really. And we hadn't really met on positive terms.

"Bye" Serah looked away. I barely knew her: that was my main regret. I'd almost ruined her life for someone's revenge, and I never actually saw her until I lay here, about to fall into crystal sleep. I hadn't done all I'd wanted to in life, but I couldn't bring myself to feel sad.

"Bye" Lightning looked down. I'd known her better than the other two, but I still didn't understand her. She looked pretty harsh, violent even, but she was still protective. There was so much I wanted to say, wanted to do, but in the end it call came down to that one word farewell. Bye.

Smiling sadly, I let the weariness overtake me, closing my eyes and at long last, descending into a tranquil sleep.

()

The sunlight streamed through the glass, casting shadows onto the golden pine floor, a fresh scent emanating from the planks of wood. I stayed where I was sitting, peering out through the window, staring out over vivid green grass, into the bright, comforting sunlight.

Beautiful.

I drew one long, arcing line on the plain sheet of paper in front of me. I couldn't draw the birdsong, but I could draw the light and the trees.

It was like a dream, the simple scenery and all the details of it.

I sat back, inhaling the fresh, fresh air.

Perfect. This was perfect.

Smiling softly, I leant forwards, continuing to draw the world.


End file.
